Gray meets brown
by coolforever
Summary: Draco and Hermione return for their 7th year hoping that things would for once be normal. But these two should have known that nothing for them would be normal. With them being Head Girl and Head Boy and faced with a feeling, things are to get as interesting as ever. Non compliant with Deathly Hallows epilogue REVIEWand I do not own Harry Potter
1. Getting the letter

I was pacing in my house. I, "Hermione Granger", had been made head girl! I had dreamt about this since the beginning of first year so this was like a dream come true. I then proceeded to owl Ron and Harry to tell them about this great news.

"Congratulations Mione. I knew that you could do this", said Harry. I hugged both of them and gave them a quick peck on the cheek. Ron looked pretty red in the face after this but I did not take this into notice because well he always looked red with this ginger hair!

"Guys! I am so happy but also nervous about who would be the head boy this year. I always thought that it would either be you or Harry but guess not. I just wonder who I would be sharing the dormitory with."

"Relax Hermione. Maybe it is one of the Ravenclaws. Just hope that it is not that git, Malfoy", said Harry. Hermione laughed nervously.

"As if!", scoffed Ron. "I'd say that McGonagall would have gone completely bonkers if she allows that slimy ferret to be the headboy.

"Language Ron", said Hermione half-jokingly. "He did kind of save our lives in the manor during the war and I have heard that he has become pretty civil now." "Whatever", said Ron. "He will always remain my enemy even if he stops insulting me."

"Okay!", I exclaimed. "We should go to Diagon Alley to get our new books and supplies." Harry agreed and Ron grunted in response. I wondered what was wrong with him. Had I offended him in any way? With all these thoughts swarming in my head I did not see the jealous eyes on the back of my head which belonged to a certain red-haired female.

**Like it? Hate it? Whatever it is please review!**

**This is my first fan fiction so please be nice!**  
**Thank you**


	2. Lion meets the snake

Hermione POV contd. (In Diagon Alley)

I really was excited for this year. I had a feeling that this year was going to be wonderful with Voldemort being defeated once in for all. For once, I would not have to worry about Harry or anything. I will really enjoy this year, I thought when I collided with a hard chested man who steadied me with his pale hands encircling my waist. I lifted my head up to see who my savior was but my blood turned cold once I saw who had saved me.

**I am really sorry for making this a short chapter but I wanted to make our hero and heroine's first encounter dramatic. Do not worry other chapters will be way longer. Also I will explain the Ginny thing later. Happy late Christmas!**


	3. First banter

It was the ferret! I looked into his icy grey eyes and quickly jumped out of his grasp. Malfoy looked disgusted as if he had touched a dirty object.

I looked towards my friends and I was right, they looked murderous.

"Malfoy", said Harry calmly. "Potter, Weasley", drawled Malfoy.

I could see them trying to stare each other down so I rapidly broke the silence.

"Pleasant weather today" I said stupidly. It was raining heavily so I could have kicked myself. However it did the trick as Malfoy, Harry and Ron turned to me with a look of interest.

"Only you would find such weather pleasant Mudblood", Draco said with malice. Instantly my fists curled into a ball as I fought the urge to strangle him with my bare hands.

Draco on seeing that his work was done, turned to go but was stopped rather frenetically with a bushy haired girl. He turned to see what the creature wanted.

"Are you the Head Boy this year", Hermione all but yelled. I had thought about asking him this and contemplated with this. Curiosity would have the best of me so I resorted to ask.

"I most fortunately am", said Draco followed with a groan that came from the bookworm. "And stating from your groan, I take that you have been made the Head Girl." Seeing my nod he said amusedly? "Well this is year is definitely going to be different"

You have no idea, I thought.

**So guys what do you think? I cannot instantly throw this story into the romance mode as well this is Draco and Hermione and I am trying to be as realistic as possible with fictional characters. So please try to be patient as romance, flirting will certainly commence as soon as I can find a common ground for them. Please review to tell me how you like the story!**

**Au revoir!**


	4. Falling again

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters even though I would really like to because if I did, I would have had an epic romance with Hermione and Draco because they are awesome! Also, no money is being made off this story! Toodles!**

We are on the train today. I cannot believe that this is going to my last time. Last time to go to Hogwarts- I'll never return again. I feel like crying but I'm also happy because I'll move to better and more happier things. I and Harry are sitting in a compartment with Ginny and her friends playing a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny's still looking at me weird and I don't know what's with her. O well, maybe she is just scared as it is her last year as well. Although I do think that she is happy since Harry's going to be there after all.

While I was thinking these thoughts, the door to our compartment opened and in walked Malfoy with this infamous smirk and thoughts about Muggleborns. Although, I might add that the Malfoy name does not have that much edge and importance to it that it once had. News got out that he was a death eater and so well let's just say that things are not working out for him as well, but it still does not change that he is filthy rich and probably still is very racist.

"Well there witch, have you forgotten that we are supposed to meet McGonagall in 5 minutes, or is sitting with the Boy who just lives to annoy me too much for your weak heart," drawled Malfoy. I glared at him and stood up to avoid any fights. Saving your life or not, we were still not friends and I would rather not have any fights with anyone before the year even starts.

"Let's move or would you rather ogle at the at the boy who has been your love since first year when he first glanced at you," I said with a smirk. Harry just wrinkled his nose and winked at Malfoy while he just looked disgusted.

We walked down the train rather quietly for my taste. I was just about to go into the compartment when I tripped and fell towards Malfoy. I was about ready to fall face down when cold hands grabbed my waist and held me steady. "Well this is becoming a rather popular position for you, is it Graaaaaaanger," said Malfoy drawing out his words. "Well you don't have to save me every time do you Malfoy? "Well, we can't have the Head Girl dying because of tripping over a book can we", Malfoy said. I glared at him again and then I brushed the invisible lint off my robes and turned towards the compartment.

This is definitely going to be a long year, I thought.

**Guys please review!**

**I don't understand how with so many views that I have no reviews!**

**Also if you are reading this, you might want to read my other story about Snape and Lily. It is tons better than this and you will really love it!**

**Well thank you and please review if you want me to continue this story.**


	5. The room

**I am trying to make my chapters longer but they probably would not be any longer than 700 words at most. Thanks to the people who reviewed and now I understand why everyone is so happy to get reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't rush the romance as it is Draco and Hermione and it will take a while for them to fall in love, but dont's worry as they will get there eventually.**

Professor McGonagall led us down a dimly lit hallway to a portrait of a bearded man. I gasped when I realized who it was – Professor Dumbledore. I looked at Malfoy and saw that he too looked white and about to be sick. "This is your dormitory and common room," McGonagall said grimly. "I am hoping that you both will behave yourselves and get past all your prejudices." She turned to Malfoy and said, "We have looked past your behavior and stance from last year and want to start all fresh. Do not do anything that will make us regret this decision and deport you from your position." He nodded feverishly and turned towards to the portrait of the man he had almost killed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "The password is Voldemort." Malfoy definitely looked very sick so Dumbledore added, "We do not want anyone to be afraid of this name" and with that the door opened to reveal a wonderful sight.

Calling the common room beautiful would be the understatement of the year. It was humongous with the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors blending in very well. There were two couches and loveseats which were a deep red and the walls were painted forest green. There were two rugs which had the images of a lion and a snake. The room was very warm and looked very cozy and the room was lined with bookshelves which contained a ton of books.

Hermione was on the tenth heaven and she beamed and ran out to touch the wonderful books. I did not even care that Malfoy was watching me with an amused look on his book. I was too happy to see my best friends on the shelves. I heard a cough and turned towards Malfoy.

"While, you are acquainting yourselves with your longtime friends," he smirked while I glared, "I am going to take a long shower. " I turned. I would have to share the bathroom with the slimy bastard! "Uh, no you are not. I am not going into the shower after you." "I am not going to sweep your bloody bushy hair off the bathroom floor, Granger!" "I don't have that much hair fall!" I retorted.

We stood staring at each other for a while battling for wits, not either backing down when someone cleared their throats. We turned towards the voice which belonged to a dark bearded man who looked like a snake in a portrait. "Well, isn't this interesting, a Mudblood and a pureblood fighting for the bathroom." "Shush, be nice Salazar. These are our headboy and head girl", snapped a man who resembled a lion. We stared at the portraits for a while they stared back at us.

Finally Malfoy cleared his voice. "Well, I will take my shower in the morning. See you in the morning bushy hair," he said smirking and waving. I was very tired too so I decided to retire to bed.

The sorting had gone rather peacefully with the hat singing a song about peacefulness and coming together. I huffed and said, "Like that is going to happen." I stood in front of my room whose door was encrusted with a lion. I smiled and turned around to see that Malfoy's was encrusted with a snake. Fits his personality, I thought with a smirk. I opened the room's door to reveal a room that was magnificent.

**I was thinking of doing a truth or dare chapter and some truths and dares would be appreciated so please send them in to make the best truth or dare game ever!**


	6. The bathroom fight

I was awakened by a hustle at my door. I opened my eyes groggily and stood up to yell at the monster that interrupted my beauty sleep. I was greeted by an equally disgruntled Malfoy who his looks, looked like he just stumbled out of bed. He had messy blond hair with really cute bangs that were sticking up in different directions. He was also only wearing green satin boxers which made me blush in spite of myself. Life was so unfair! Here I probably looked like a dead cow and Malfoy even in a disheveled state managed to look hot!

Did I just think that Malfoy was hot? Oh, no. Maybe the lack of sleep is getting to my head or something. There is no freaking way that someone like Malfoy could be considered hot!

"Enjoying the view Granger," Malfoy said with his infamous smirk. "I most certainly am." I blushed when realization dawned on me. I had on thin green tank top with forest green short shorts. "A secret Slytherin lover, eh?" The truth was that I don't really look that good in red. Okay I guess but green really brings out my complexion or so I am told. But there was no way I was going to tell the Slytherin that so I said, "You wish." "So, what's the reason for waking me up so early?"

"I am taking a shower and I wanted you to know because I don't want you barging me and seeing me in all my glory." I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I saw that picture. A image I definitely did not want to see. "Wait, you are not taking a shower before me. I don't want you pureblood dust on the floor." "I don't want you bushy mess on my floor," he retorted. I glared at him. My hair was actually not that bushy anymore since I had gotten it styled during the summer but try telling him that.

"Also, I could always walk in on you and even though it would be a burden to my eyes, Wonder Boy and Weasel would not want their precious princess to be seen in all of her naked glory by the handsome dark prince, would they?" I snorted, Handsome Dark Prince. More of a slimy little git, but I gave up as I knew that no amount of locking charms would keep him out as he could easily Alohomora in. I sighed and went defeated to our common room and I could feel his smirk getting larger over my shoulder. I sat down grumpily in one of the cushy chairs and waited for him to hurry up. I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:00. Lunch starts at 6 and that arse had woken me up so early for no reason!

Might as well get some reading done, I thought. I took out my favorite book, Hogwarts: The History and began reading it.

"Oh my, Head Beaver reading, what a surprise!," Malfoy said with heavy sarcasm. He was again shirtless with only a towel around his waist and my eyes saw what my sleepy eyes couldn't see earlier. He had a perfect six pack with clearly defined muscles. He was lean so he did not look like some kind of steroid body builder. "Drooling, are we now Granger." I quickly looked down when I realized that in fact some drool was coming out of my mouth. Malfoy's smirk got even larger if that was somehow possible! I started angrily at him, and then I went to the shower, which is why I missed the large packet that flew out of the window and landed in Malfoy's hands.

**I really need a beta so anyone willing please message or something. I want my storied to be mistake-free so please do help. I did not reread this chapter so please ignore any mistakes because I am truly sorry! But hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Sectumsempra

DADA that is defense against dark arts is the first class of the day. I walked to that class with Harry and Ron on my side. It was a relied because I was naturally good in that class because of the war. I did not have to pay much attention as most of it was occupied with a certain Slytherin with blond hair. I told myself to stop thinking about him but he was all I could think about. His stormy eyes with stupid perfect hair. I sighed. I really had to get myself together.

Our teacher is Professor Greengrass who is Daphne's mother. Whatever. I heard that she is a good teacher. We sat in our seats which were in the left side of the room. Due to some invisible treaty, the Slytherins sat in the right and the Gryffindors sat in the left. Huh, some prejudices are hard to overcome. Today apparently we were supposed to learn about some new dark spell that is almost as harmful as the killing curse, if not more.

"Okay, so can anybody tell me what the spell Sectumsempra does?" Professor Greengrass asked.

Immediately, I felt Harry freeze up beside me. I knew all too well about Malfoy and Harry's "wand fight" in the bathroom 2 years ago. On instinct, I saw Malfoy's hand go up. Everybody was surprised because it was not that often that Malfoy responded in class.

"This is a dark spell that was invented by Severus Snape. It cuts through your body like an invisible sword," Malfoy said his face as pale as it possibly could be.

"Good job, Mr. Malfoy. Now can anyone tell me the counter curse to deflect it."

"Vulnera Sanentur. You have to say it thrice to make sure the victim is completely cured, although any loss of body parts is not cured," Harry said, as if in a trance.

"Excellent job, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. 10 Points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

I looked at Harry and saw that he had gone white. Harry still had that guilt from almost killing Malfoy and I secretly agreed with him. Malfoy did not deserve death even though he was a complete git. He was not evil and probably was just misunderstood. I glanced at him and saw that he did look sick. It must have been an interesting experience to have been almost killed your archrival. I knew that the other students were looking interestingly at Malfoy and Harry because even though, now the spell was pretty known, it must have been interesting to see the most popular boys of Hogwarts look so white. News about their fight hadn't been out and only a few people knew about it. This was to keep both boys' dignity.

The more I thought about it, the more I began to think that Harry and Malfoy weren't very different from each other. Both loved their families and would give up their lives for them. In fact, if both of them did not hate each other so much, they probably could have been best friends! I entertained myself with the thought of Malfoy, Ron and Harry having dinner together and laughing. The thought was ridiculously funny and in no time the class was over. I picked my books up and casually walked up to the door. Just when I was about to walk out, I was suddenly pushed and somehow landed on to of a rather hard chest. I looked up and realized, I had fallen on Malfoy… again.

**Ugh. I hate this chapter. It sounded so much better in my head! But whatever… keep reviewing! Hate it or love it, just review! Please!**


	8. The war

Draco's POV

Damn that beaver girl! Can't she keep herself from falling on me all the time!

"Ow! Stupid Malfoy."

"Stupid Malfoy! Who is the one who can't keep her balance."

"Oh shut it death eater. Because your side lost does not mean that you can flaunt like you own this place. I am so glad that Harry cursed you. Just too bad that your filthy arse is not thrown into Azkaban with your filthy parents!" the stupid redhead retorted.  
Instantly my hands curled into balls. Stupid Weasley thinks that my life is easy. His Wonder Boy is alive because of my mother. If she had not deceived the Dark Lord, the Chosen One would have been dead along with his two sidekicks. My mother did the saving but who got the whole reward, Saint Potter and who got punished, my mother.

Flashback

It was the night after Potter had been revealed to be, in reality, alive. Voldemort had been defeated but his fellow death eaters were still crowing around trying to find my mother.

"Oie, Narcissa. You filthy traitor. You deceived the Dark Lord and because of you he is dead!" Macnair said while pointing his wand towards her.

My family's wands were still missing so we could do nothing but watch in despair while Macnair used the Cruciatus curse on my mother. I wanted to tackle him of my mother but he had me and father placed in a full body binding curse and made us watch while he tortured my mother heartlessly.

End of Flashback

But of course, why would the Golden Trio know. All they cared about was their bloody Gryffindors and who would care about Slytherins? In their eyes, all of us were evil. Just because we were not vivid about our feelings did not mean that we did not have any. But whatever, he was taught to keep his emotions under control. Bursting out would mean showing weakness which could not be tolerated. So he kept his calm and silently walked away.

Hermione's POV

Ron is so tactless. Even if Malfoy was sometimes a git, he had no right to blow up on Malfoy. Harry had told them about Narcissa and Draco has not even killed anyone. It was not his fault that his parents had chosen the wrong path. Honestly, she was beginning to like Malfoy more than Ron nowadays and that was beginning to freak her out.

**Hey guys! Two chapters in a day. That is pretty lucky because as soon as school starts, there would not be as many updates. I wanted to do a Draco view because I want to give a view of how hard it would have to be him. Things were not all flowers and chocolates from him either. **

**But that aside, please review! I will update more often if i get more reviews!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, though.**

**Thank you.**


	9. The plan

Hermione's POV

Ugh. I'm so mad right now. Everything was going perfect in the morning until Ron started ranting about Lavender again. Honestly, did our kiss mean nothing to him at all? I told him to stop talking about her and he blew up and told me just because I was plain and boring did not mean that I had to rant at everyone else. Me, plain and boring? The worst part was that that even Harry agreed.

"We love you and everything but honestly Hermione, you are a little plain. You looked pretty during Yule Ball but that was it," Harry said politely.

I was fuming. All right I knew that I did not wear any makeup, but was that all that meant to men. Didn't brains mean anything? When I pointed that out to Ron, he laughed. Yes, laughed right in my face. I was so mad at them that I stormed straight out of the hall and went into Malfoy and mine shared common rooms.

Malfoy looked a little surprised to see me but then later his surprise turned into a slight sneer.

"Trouble in paradise?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

Being unable to confront my emotions I bawled my eyes out in front of the blond Slytherin. Him being a little taken back at my behavior awkwardly patted me on my back until my sobs ceased.

"So what is my favorite bookworm crying about?" Malfoy asked half-jokingly.

"Harry and Ron called me plain and boring!" I blurted not knowing why I was crying my heart out to my greatest enemy, well other than Voldemort. He raised his eyebrow and said, "Well, so what are you crying about." I smacked his hand and went and sat sulking in the couch.

I didn't understand really. I mean I had never really been too considerate with my appearance, always seeing brains above looks. But with Ron choosing Lavender above me again, I think that it hurt to be called plain. Instantly, I knew that I wanted to change that. I'll show them, I thought with a smirk.

"Granger, are you all right?" Malfoy asked with a slight concerned face.

Anything works, I thought. I knew my plan was full-proof. I would get Ron and Harry to notice that I was not boring and plain and might make Ron regret the day he chose the donkey-faced Lavender above me.

I looked at Malfoy and smirked evilly.

**Dun dun dun. A cliffhanger! I don't want to torture you guys, but probably some of you have already guessed Hermione's "plan". It's not very original but it sure is a lot of fun.  
I'll make a deal. Put your guesses at her plan and I will give you virtual chocolates if you get it right! Also I might change my "plan" if I like yours better, so please review!**

**I love reviews!**


	10. So ready to be more like me Granger

"You are kidding right?"

"I'm serious Malfoy."

"What do I get if I help you?"

I sighed, typical Slytherin. "Well, if you don't want McGonagall to find out about the boy who does your potions homework," but Malfoy interrupted, "You know about that," he asked incredulous. "Yes, Malfoy and also after you help me, I will do one favor you asked.

"Anything."

"Anything, I agreed.

Malfoy was smirking evilly and I thought about what I had gotten myself into. I shook myself. I was going to prove myself to Ron and Harry and if Malfoy was the price to take it, I will take it.

I held out a hand and after a moment of hesitance, Malfoy shook it.

"So ready to be more like me, Granger."

"You have no idea."

**Really sorry for such a short chapter but the next one is coming up so don't worry!**


	11. Making her hot

What the heck? Do you anything other than this rubbish?, Malfoy said.

He was scrutinizing my wardrobe when suddenly he said hmph.

"This will work." He said holding up a lacy black tanktop and a denim miniskirt.

"No way in hell am I wearing that." The top showed way too much cleavage for me.

"Granger, how do you even have this in your wardrobe."

"Ginny got this for me for my last birthday."

"Well Granger, the first step of the plan is too get you to look hot. These clothes and some makeup will do the trick. Tomorrow for breakfast, conveniently forget your robe and walk in these clothes. The whole school will be staring at you, I bet."

I wrinkled my nose but I knew that this had to be done. Well, good luck Hermione

The next day

_Draco's POV_

WOW. OMFG. What the heck am I thinking. Granger does not look hot in those clothes. Oh who am I kidding. Never knew that she had such long legs and her hair. It looks sexy. Oh calm those thoughts down. So to distract myself I turned around to look at Potty and Weasel's face and instantly smirked. Weasel looked starstruck and even Potter couldn't turn his gaze away from Granger. I invisibly patted my back. Step 1 of the plan was done.

Hermione's POV

Harry and Ron are looking as if they had seen a ghost. Do I look that bad? I look at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy talking to… himself? His bodyguards are not near him so he is talking to himself. Maybe he has finally lost his mind. I giggled to myself.

" "

"Yes Ron"

"What are you wearing?"

"Um…clothes"

Then Lavender walked up to him and gave him a big smooch. I turned my nose away and then it was Lavender's turn to scrutinize me.

"Well Hermione, to be honest, you look a little fat"

Tears began to swell in my eyes. How could duck-face call me fat. I ran out of the Great Hall into the first bathroom I could find. Maybe I was really ugly. Maybe I was fat. Maybe I was the one who was the duck-face. I was so lost in crying that I did not hear the door open and someone enter the bathroom.

**Well , what did you think about that. Please review. I know that this was not the best as I wrote this in 10 minutes. I promise I haven't left, we just moved countries so I was a little busy. I will update more so please wait and review**

**PLEASE REVIEW even if you like it or don't.**


End file.
